


The Sokovia Dialogues

by Malganis84



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malganis84/pseuds/Malganis84
Summary: This tells the story of what happened after the Avengers left Sokovia and went home. As the Avengers reorganized into a more proactive organization, a paramilitary force was assembled to support their operations and help with recovery. One such group, the 23rd Special Expeditionary Response Unit, has been assigned to operate in Sokovia, ostensibly to help with clean-up and recovery... But assigned a much more dangerous task instead.This story will bridge the gap between Avengers: Age of Ultron and Captain America: Civil War. The characters portrayed are either intended to be true to MCU depictions or are inspired by real comics characters.The story is told in what could be construed as a "found footage" style. Snippets of archived data arranged to tell the narrative of our characters.





	1. Initiation

> [Initializing...]
> 
> [Loading “Jocasta” Protocol...]
> 
> [Accessing Special Expeditionary Response Unit 23 Report...]
> 
> Good morning, Mr. Stark,
> 
> Pursuant to established parameters given two weeks ago, I have finished developing the rosters for 25 specialized task forces to aid in the reconstruction and cleanup of Sokovia post-Ultron.
> 
> Special Expeditionary Response Unit 23 is tasked with the mission of locating and securing advanced technologies or rare materials that are deemed too unsafe to fall into the hands of “bad actors”. Of particular interest was the amount of vibranium that fell into Lake Sokovia.
> 
> Having collaborated with Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff, and Ms. Hill, I believe I have assembled a team that will handle this mission with excellence.
> 
>  **ID** : Dr. Patricia Wolman  
>  **Sex** : F  
>  **Nationality** : Canada  
>  **DOB** : 2/28/1976  
>  **Height** : 5’ 2”  
>  **Weight** : 132.5 lbs  
>  **Eye Color** : Blue  
>  **Hair Color** : Blonde  
>  **Application Status** : A  
>  **Endorsements** : A-01 “Banner”  
>  **Restrictions** : Y - PM02271  
>  **Specialties** : Microneural Biology, Botany, Gamma Radiation
> 
> Bio: Born in Vancouver, grew up with very green ideals. She graduated from British Columbia Polytechnical at the age of 17 with her Bachelor’s and at the age of 21 with her Master’s. Finished her Doctorate at University of Ottawa at the age of 28, publishing her dissertation on developing “Smart Plant” technology to counter overuse of plastics. Worked for Roxxon Corporation for four years until her Vegetal Intelligence Sentient Transmission Array (VISTA) project was shut down due to cost overruns.
> 
> It was during this time she began integrating her research with findings published by an anonymous source, Dr. Bruce Banner. The two began to remotely collaborate on projects, with Dr. Banner providing technical assistance and insight while Dr. Wolman carried out the experiments. Dr. Wolman hoped to use gamma radiation to produce plant life that would demonstrate heightened abilities to grow in hostile environments. Her hope was to counter deforestation in the Congo and the Amazon.
> 
> Dr. Banner went off the grid for several years until the Battle of New York. After which he reconnected with many of his scientific colleagues and started a lab funded by Mr. Anthony Stark. Dr. Wolman joined the lab as an associate researcher, aiming to continue VISTA under new, more open-minded management.
> 
> Since Dr. Banner’s disappearance after the Sokovia incident, Dr. Wolman has asked to join one of the Special Expeditionary teams to help with the clean up and perform field tests on some research samples. Given Dr. Banner’s years of work with her, I have cleared her for duty. However, she has been given the Restriction Classification of PM02271 which means she is not cleared for more than two expeditions beyond the SERU outpost per week and must check in with the outpost’s chief medical officer daily.
> 
>  **ID** : Sergeant Edmund Hauer  
>  **Sex** : M  
>  **Nationality** : United Kingdom  
>  **DOB** : 5/30/1976  
>  **Height** : 6’1  
>  **Weight** : 192 lbs  
>  **Eye Color** : Brown  
>  **Hair Color** : Brown  
>  **Application Status** : A  
>  **Endorsements** : SH-02 “Hill”  
>  **Restrictions** : N  
>  **Specialties** : Small Squad Tactics, Security, Combat Training
> 
> Bio: Born in London, second of three boys. Grew up poor, had trouble in school. Often labeled a troublemaker. Mr. Hauer joined the British Royal Marines at the first opportunity and eventually joined the 3rd Commando Brigade. Mr. Hauer served with distinction at the Battle of Al Faws during the Iraq War. After his honorable discharge from the Royal Marines, Mr. Hauer was recruited by SHIELD. His tour of duty included multiple classified operations as a covert operative tasked with containing metahuman incidents.
> 
> During the Battle of New York, Mr. Hauer was serving as a member of the security detail aboard the Skycraft Helicarrier No. 64. He was not deployed to counter the Chitauri threat, but became involved in the after-action cleanup, helping provide security for the new Department of Damage Control.
> 
> During the Triskelion Incident, Mr. Hauer was on-duty in Syria, hunting down arms dealers specializing in “Dark Elf” stealth technology stolen from London. Mr. Hauer was betrayed by his partners and was almost killed in the ensuing firefight. He then went underground, taking orders and acting as a covert agent of SHIELD after its collapse.
> 
> During the Sokovia Incident, Mr. Hauer rejoined SHIELD’s ranks to man Skycraft Helicarrier No. 64 during its rescue operation. He was personally aboard one of the rescue craft, helping provide suppressing fire as the Avengers herded noncombatants to safety. After the incident, Mr. Hauer disembarked from the Helicarrier and was given a new Avengers Initiative uniform to hide his affiliation with SHIELD, as it is still currently classified as an illegally operating agency.
> 
> Mr. Hauer has been assisting in cleanup in Sokovia at one of our outposts near the capital city. He is a prime candidate to join a SERU task force.
> 
>  **ID** : Dr. Walter Newell  
>  **Sex** : M  
>  **Nationality** : United States of America  
>  **DOB** : 2/14/1970  
>  **Height** : 6’3  
>  **Weight** : 200 lbs  
>  **Eye Color** : Hazel  
>  **Hair Color** : Brown  
>  **Application Status** : A  
>  **Endorsements** : N  
>  **Restrictions** : N  
>  **Specialties** : Oceanography, Materials Chemistry, Subaquatic Materials Retrieval, Subaquatic Technology Expert, Mechanical Engineering
> 
> Bio: Dr. Newell was born in Gloucester, Massachusetts. He was noted as being very bright, but antisocial and stubborn. These are traits I’ve found that followed him throughout his life. He graduated from Yale at the age of 22 with honors and soon went on to earn a Master’s degree from Harvard. Having an independent streak, he joined a libertarian movement called the “Seasteaders”, intent on creating self-governed communities that operate in international waters. His main research goal was developing means of subaquatic mineral harvesting that would provide fuel for the Seasteader community as well as a basis of income to stimulate the economy. Ultimately his attempts failed and he left the community as it failed to realize his goals.
> 
> Dr. Newell went on to earn his Doctorate from MIT university and chartered a vessel to travel to the Indian Ocean, where he studied the ocean floor for potential mineral deposits. On this journey he unknowingly encountered Dr. Bruce Banner, who was found out at sea. Dr. Banner was dropped off in Mumbai with $300 and Dr. Newell never saw him again.
> 
> In 2008 Dr. Newell became involved in a prolonged legal battle with Roxxon Corporation over illegal chemical dumping.
> 
> Dr. Newell is an interesting case. He voluntarily submitted an application to join the ranks of the Avenger’s support staff, but his psychological profile suggests he would be a poor choice due to his stubbornness and aversion to traditional authority figures. He has stated that he wishes to “make a difference doing some good,” which indicates he can at least be entrusted to do the right thing. His talents make him an ideal candidate for the work in collecting fallen vibranium fragments from Lake Sokovia.
> 
>  **ID** : Bonita Rodriguez  
>  **Sex** : F  
>  **Nationality** : United States of America  
>  **DOB** : 4/21/1982  
>  **Height** : 5’7”  
>  **Weight** : 132 lbs  
>  **Eye Color** : Brown  
>  **Hair Color** : Black  
>  **Application Status** : A  
>  **Endorsements** : N  
>  **Restrictions** : N  
>  **Specialties** : Social Work
> 
> Bio: Born Bonita Herrera, Mrs. Rodriguez was born in Miami, Florida. Her early life is fairly unremarkable - she performed ballet and was an avid surfer, but was not a particularly gifted student by any degree. She graduated from college with a Bachelors in Business Finance and married her high school sweetheart, Antonio Rodriguez. In 2005 she and her husband moved to New York City, where she performed social work for Child Protective Services. Her husband was an auto mechanic. They had one child, who did not survive labor. This failed pregnancy lead to severe consequences to Mrs. Rodriguez’s own health.
> 
> In 2008 Mrs. Rodriguez was admitted to Metro General hospital with severe hemorrhaging in her abdomen. Doctors could not ascertain the source of the hemorrhage and determined that she would not be able to survive without intense invasive surgery. What happened after this is a bit of a mystery - the morning of Mrs. Rodriguez’s surgery, she was found awake and alert in her hospital room with no signs of blood loss and her hemorrhage stopped. Her husband was nowhere to be found. To this day Antonio Rodriguez is still missing. Mrs. Rodriguez has long funded a campaign to find her missing husband, but to no avail.
> 
> After the Battle of New York, Mrs. Rodriguez joined a nonprofit organization dedicated to the rebuilding of Manhattan and creating stronger community ties in the face of the attack. She was a vocal supporter of the Avengers at the time.
> 
> After the Sokovia Incident she volunteered to join the Avenger’s Initiative support staff. While she is an odd choice to be sure, I believe she will provide a grounding element to SERU 23. Her background in social work will also be helpful in engaging with the local population, which already had simmering resentments against the Avengers before this disaster.
> 
>  **ID** : Jason Macendale  
>  **Sex** : M  
>  **Nationality** : United States of America  
>  **DOB** : 9/19/1986  
>  **Height** : 6’1”  
>  **Weight** : 210 lbs  
>  **Eye Color** : Brown  
>  **Hair Color** : Black  
>  **Application Status** : AWR  
>  **Endorsements** : N  
>  **Restrictions** : N  
>  **Specialties** : Covert Espionage, Hand to Hand Combat, Enhanced Interrogation Techniques
> 
> Bio: Born in Burlington, Vermont. Mr. Macendale was a star athlete throughout his young life with a particular skill in nuclear physics. While attending MIT as an undergraduate, Macendale was recruited into the US Marines and trained as an aviator, flying combat missions in Afghanistan. After his discharge, Macendale went to work for the CIA as a covert operator in East Asia, where he worked for several years. Much of his work during that time is classified.
> 
> After the Battle of New York Mr. Macendale left the CIA and joined the international mercenary organization ANVIL, run by fellow marine William Russo. Macendale’s work for ANVIL is highly praised and he became a licensed trainer for special security forces in foreign governments, providing elite tactical training.
> 
> He has undergone one divorce, which according to our social media data mining seemed to be mostly amicable. Mr. Macendale cited infidelity in his relationship, as his career choices led him to be away from home for long periods of time.
> 
> He has volunteered to join the Avenger’s Initiative Support Staff citing an admiration for Captain America. He believes that a significant security threat is presented by leftover technology in Sokovia, which aligns with our interests in the region.
> 
> This particular mix of personalities will potentially be a bit volatile, but I believe it has been balanced effectively. SERU 23 will be well-equipped to handle the mission of recovering technology and materials that we don’t want falling into the hands of rogue nations and terrorists.
> 
> \---
> 
> This concludes my report.
> 
> If you are satisfied with this team roster, please provide the official confirmation key, and I will submit the full report to Captain Rogers for final approval.

> ***

> [Initializing...]

> [Accessing Staff Records...]
> 
> [Loading...]
> 
> Excerpt from the Journal of Bonita Rodriguez
> 
> Yesterday was graduation day. I’m not sure what I was expecting - maybe walking across a stage, my mom and dad in the crowd. But it wasn’t anything like that. I guess I was being a bit naive, but you can’t help but feel a little hopeful and starstruck here. Anyhow, our drill instructor woke us up at the crack of dawn, shouting at us to get out of bed and get dressed. We were going for a run. She proceeded to have us fall in with the rest of the recruits outside the main facility. It had been three months since I’d seen all the recruits gathered together in one place. I’ll admit to feeling tired and grumpy - I’m grateful for what the training I’ve received, but when I saw a job opportunity to work for the Avengers I didn’t think it’d include boot camp. I wasn’t the only one who wasn’t thrilled about being woken up for another drill. Everyone thought we were done with that sort of thing.
> 
> And then Captain America walked out the door. He was flanked by the Falcon. You could feel everyone shut up and pay attention. He talked to us for a while about what it meant to be the ‘good guy’. He said it meant being tough, enduring what no one else could endure. He told us he was going to lead our last run around the base. Honest to god that was the most amazing experience I’d had so far. No one passed Cap that morning, and not for lack of trying. The Falcon was trying the hardest but Cap was barely breaking a sweat. We’d seen him and the other Avengers from time to time, but this was the first time they’d really lead us.
> 
> It reminded me why I’m here. Why I signed up. Trying to be more than I could be, to create a change bigger than myself. I’m excited again, like the first day I showed up at the facility, stepping off the bus and watching quinjets soar by. When we were done with the run, Cap shook everyone’s hand and Falcon handed us our letter of acceptance. We were congratulated by our instructors and told to pack up our gear - Our posts would be assigned the following day.
> 
> I just got my posting: They’re sending me to  _Sokovia_. I’ve been assigned to the Special Expeditionary group, working alongside some of the best of the best. I can’t believe that they’re giving me this opportunity, I’m nervous and a little scared but I don’t want to let them down. Tomorrow I board the quinjet and fly out to Sokovia. I can’t wait to meet my team. I can’t wait to do something  _good_  for this world.

> ***

> [Initializing...]
> 
> [Loading “Jocasta” Protocol...]
> 
> [Accessing Special Expeditionary Response Unit 23 Documentation...]
> 
> Welcome to Sokovia, Unit 23,
> 
> I am Jocasta.
> 
> Pursuant to the orders of Mr. Stark and cleared with the authority of Captain Rogers and other ranking members of the Avengers, I have been cleared to act as a liaison between Special Expeditionary units and Avengers HQ. In effect, you may take my words as their words, and I act on their authority. I will be supervising the work of all Special Expeditionary units in Sokovia. My main control hub is located at the main SERU outpost outside the ruins of Novi Grad and close to the former HYDRA facility. There are two other SERU facilities in the region - Outpost Beta and Outpost Charlie. Outpost Beta is located 20 kilometers east of Novi Grad, on the shores of Lake Sokovia. Outpost Charlie is located close to the western border of the country with the Czech Republic. You will be assigned to Outpost Beta.
> 
> Your main task is the location, identification, and recovery of any Ultron-classified technologies as well as vibranium fragments. Either of these would be dangerous if they fell into the wrong hands. Initial surveys have lead us to believe a treasure trove of vibranium has settled on the bottom of Lake Sokovia and must be recovered as quickly as possible.
> 
> Be discreet in the carrying out of your duties. The activities of the Avengers SERU are a mission of peace and reconstruction, but after the destruction of Novi Grad there are tensions threatening to boil over. The Sokovian government is split over our current presence in the region, and local militias have made it clear we are not welcome. Mr. Stark has seen to the security and defense of our outposts, but out in the field you must exercise due caution.
> 
> I will be supervising and monitoring your activities as you carry out your mission via remote drones provided by Stark Industries. Should you have any questions please use your communicators to contact me and I will try to help you as best as I can.
> 
> After you have settled in at Outpost Beta, you will begin work on your individual assignments. Mrs. Rodriguez and Mr. Macendale will escort Dr. Newell to Lake Sokovia to begin surveying for vibranium. Mr. Hauer will perform a security sweep to ensure that all systems are nominal. Dr.
> 
> Wolman will be assigned to the field lab. We have a battery of spectrographic tests that need to be performed on recovered items that must be finished up before new finds are brought in.
> 
> Remember that you are representing the Avengers Initiative, ladies and gentlemen. We expect the best.
> 
> Regards,
> 
> Jocasta
> 
> ***

> [Initializing…]
> 
> [Loading “Jocasta” Protocol…]
> 
> [Accessing Surveillance Logs…]
> 
>  ** _[Dr. Newell, Mrs. Rodriguez, and Mr. Macendale are en route to Lake Sokovia from Outpost Beta to begin their survey of the area. They are making use of a lightly armored personnel vehicle to cover the three kilometer gap between Outpost Beta and the lake.]  
> _**   
>  Dr. Newell: “-All I’m saying is that if this area is supposed to be patrolled by militias, perhaps we should have been sent out with more than a marine, a wet-behind-the-ears bleeding heart, and a vitally important member of the mission. I’m not going to end up like Tony-goddamn-Stark being forced to make missiles in a cave somewhere.”
> 
>  **Macendale** : “Relax, doc. If we spot any trouble the rest of the folks back at the outpost will be here to back us up. And besides, I don’t think you have much to worry about. A bunch of slavic peasants armed with AK-47s from the Cold War don’t exactly pose much of a threat to us. I was reading the specs on this puppy while you were getting all your gear together - this thing was confiscated from HYDRA after the Avengers took down their base. It was made to take a straight shot from one of Stark’s suits.”
> 
>  **Dr. Newell** : “...Hm. Nonetheless we will not be in the vehicle forever. Accidents do happen.”
> 
>  **Rodriguez** : “Yeah, especially to assholes who don’t stop running their mouths.”
> 
>  **Dr. Newell** : “I’m not sure what you think you’re implying, but-”
> 
>  **Macendale** :  _[Laughing]_  “Easy, Bonita. I think the doc just finds it a little odd that you got assigned to this team, considering your doe-like demeanor.”
> 
>  **Rodriguez** : “Doe-like- I am nothing like that!”
> 
>  **Macendale** : “See doc? You’ve got it all wrong. Doesn’t take much to awaken that spicy latina temper.”
> 
>  **Rodriguez** : “I don’t know why I was assigned to the team, but I’ve been through three months of training. It wasn’t secretary school, it was boot camp.”
> 
>  **Macendale** : “And we’re all duly impressed, Bonita. Don’t worry about that, we all think you’ve done a terrific job coming this far. And hey! Three months of basic training is more than the good doctor had to put in.”
> 
>  **Dr. Newell** : “I- Well.”
> 
>  **Rodriguez** : “Wait, how did you get into the support staff without going through the training?”
> 
>  **Dr. Newell** : “I have- I have specialized skills! Years of qualification that you lack. It’s not necessary for me to run endless laps around building or- or wake up at 6 am to do jumping jacks! I’m a scientist. I do real work.”
> 
>  **Rodriguez** : “Oh you are so full of shit,  _cabrón_.”
> 
>  **Macendale** : “Ooooh- I know  _that_  word. This is  _fun_. You’re feisty,  _mamacita_.”
> 
>  **Rodriguez** : “You’re full of shit too,  _mongolo_.”
> 
>  **Dr. Newell** : “Excuse me, I think I’m quite valid to say that my years of experience exempt me from the grunt work that you had to do. What skills and experience do you bring to the table, hm?”
> 
>  **Rodriguez** : “....I just wanted to try and make a difference.”
> 
>  **Macendale** : “....”
> 
>  **Dr. Newell** : “....”
> 
>  **Rodriguez** : “....”
> 
>  **Dr. Newell** : “W- Well, be that as it-”
> 
>  **Macendale** : “Doc? Just can it.”
> 
>  ** _[The rest of the drive to Lake Sokovia is spent in silence.]  
> _**   
>  Dr. Newell: “Macendale, Rodriguez, get my gear out of the back of the vehicle, I want to take some preliminary scans first….”
> 
>  **Macendale** : “Oh, of course m’lord. Anything else?”
> 
>  **Dr. Newell** : “Yes, begin unpacking and setting up on that bluff to the west. It’s a good vantage point.”
> 
>  **Macendale** : “....”
> 
>  **Dr. Newell** : “Well? Chop chop!”
> 
>  **Macendale** :  _[Inaudible Grumbles]_
> 
>  ** _[Macendale and Rodriguez begin unpacking the vehicle while Dr. Newell performs his scans.]  
> _**   
>  Macendale: “Hey, Bonita.”
> 
>  **Rodriguez** : “....”
> 
>  **Macendale** : “Ahh, c’mon, Bonita. Listen, I’m sorry that the doc upset you. I guess you’ve not really encountered his type very much, huh?”
> 
>  **Rodriguez** : “You have?”
> 
>  **Macendale** : “Oh yeah, tons. Back when I attended MIT his kind were a dime a dozen, all scrambling over each other to try and see whose got the longest d- Er. The longest.… Dissertation.”
> 
>  **Rodriguez** :  _[Stifles laughter.]_ “The longest dissertation. Uhuh.”
> 
>  **Macendale** : “Yeah, yeah, uh.… And of course when I was a marine aviator? If you think he’s cocky, you’ve never had to hang out with aviators. So much testosterone in one room you’d need a knife to cut it.”
> 
>  **Rodriguez** : “You’re the exception, I’m sure.”
> 
>  **Macendale** : “Well I’ve certainly learned my limits. But I like the banter. Reminds me of being back in those days. When I was CIA, now that was a no-fun-allowed workspace.”
> 
>  **Rodriguez** : “I guess it’s… A little new to me.”
> 
>  **Macendale** : “You’ll get used to it, trust me. When you stepped off the quinjet back in Novi Grad I guess you may have come off a little…. Starstruck?”
> 
>  **Rodriguez** : “Is that why he called me a ‘wet-behind-the-ears bleeding heart’?”
> 
>  **Macendale** : “Yeaaaah…. Like I guess maybe you had the vibe of a person who didn’t really know what this world is like.”
> 
>  **Rodriguez** : “You think I’m… What? Stupid?”
> 
>  **Macendale** : “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Never said that, Bonita. Maybe just a little naive. It’s cute, don’t worry about it. Talking about changing the world, making a difference…”
> 
>  **Rodriguez** : “What’s wrong with that?”
> 
>  **Macendale** : “I dunno… Maybe seems a little like kid’s stuff. I want things to change too, don’t get me wrong, but I’ve been in this business long enough to know it takes some real  _cojones_  to change the world, heheh.”
> 
>  **Rodriguez** : “I don’t say it like I think I can save Sokovia. I just want to do the right thing.”
> 
>  **Macendale** : “Oh right, sure. But realistically, it takes all of us working together to even put a dent in the problems this country has… And even when we rebuild and fly back to the states, it’ll still be a central European shithole run by an ineffective and corrupt government. I mean, before this year this place was a HYDRA stronghold. Performing human experiments from what I heard. To change the world, you need something more than a plucky can-do attitude.”
> 
>  **Dr. Newell** : “Right you are, Mr. Macendale, which is why you’ll forever be the chauffeur. The real brains of this operation get things done.”
> 
>  **Rodriguez** : “Everything is set up, Walter.”
> 
>  **Dr. Newell** : “It’s  _Dr. Newell,_  not Walter. When you have a PHD, you can call me Walter. Now let’s see what we’ve got.”
> 
>  ** _[Dr. Newell sets up the surveying equipment and calibrates the tests.]  
> _**   
>  Macendale: “Bonita, you stay here with the doc. I’m going to go scout around and see if I can find anything interesting.”
> 
>  **Rodriguez** : “O-oh. Will do. Be safe out there.”
> 
>  **Macendale** : “Don’t worry sweetheart, I’m the most dangerous thing here.”
> 
>  ** _[Macendale heads southeast from their position. Only one Drone was accompanying the trip, so I was unable to monitor his activities. He did not return with anything of value.]  
>  _  
>  Dr. Newell**: “Let me know when the wedding is, Miss Rodriguez, so I can be busy on that day.”
> 
>  **Rodriguez** : “What?”
> 
>  **Dr. Newell** : “You and Macendale. Getting quite chummy already and it’s only been…. Twenty minutes? Or perhaps a full half hour.”
> 
>  **Rodriguez** : “....First of all, doctor, I told you to call me Bonita. I like being friendly, and it’s not because I’m a starry-eyed girl. Secondly, it’s  _Missus_  Rodriguez.  _Señora_  Rodriguez. None of this ‘miss’.”
> 
>  **Dr. Newell** : “Oh, so you are married then? I must have missed that detail in the midst of your breathless introductions back in Novi Grad. Where, pray tell, is the hubby then?”
> 
>  **Rodriguez** : “.... That’s none of your business.”
> 
>  **Dr. Newell** : “Too true. I also don’t particularly care. Much more important matters to attend to, like these readings…. Oh  _blast_.”
> 
>  **Rodriguez** : “What? What is it?”
> 
>  **Dr. Newell** : “I was confirming old Soviet data gathered on these region to make sure it was correct. This lake was formed by- Well the explanation would take too long, but certain processes have led it to being extremely deep. Not as deep as Lake Baikal in Russia, sure, but it goes almost a full kilometer down, with multiple trenches and dips.”
> 
>  **Rodriguez** : “What does that mean?”
> 
>  **Dr. Newell** : “It means that this mission is going to be extraordinarily difficult. Getting a submersible out here to collect vibranium and other technology will be a logistical nightmare, and combing the lake will take years, maybe just months if we can calibrate this damn software to better detect the vibranium. Its properties make it very difficult to detect remotely.”
> 
>  **Rodriguez** : “Well. You’re a smart guy, doctor. I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”
> 
>  **Dr. Newell** : “Sarcasm noted, Mrs. Rodriguez.”
> 
>  **Rodriguez** : “Do you like being like this?”
> 
>  **Dr. Newell** : “Being like what?”
> 
>  **Rodriguez** : “An ass.”
> 
>  **Dr. Newell** : “Ah. Well I’ve learned the world doesn’t respect gentleness. Look at the Avengers. Stark is a weapons manufacturer and known womanizer. Banner obviously was valued only for his…. Abnormalities. The literal god-being’s solution to problems was hitting them with a magic hammer. And two of them were members of SHIELD. And the world loves them. I am merely fulfilling the role.”
> 
>  **Rodriguez** : “.... _Wow_.”
> 
>  **Dr. Newell** : “Save your applause for when I say something that  _really_  blows your mind.”
> 
>  **Rodriguez** : “So what’s your problem with SHIELD, then?”
> 
>  **Dr. Newell** : “That implies a shadowy international spy agency answering to an unchecked governing body with access to all sorts of advanced technologies they were hiding from the world isn’t problematic to you?”
> 
>  **Rodriguez** : “They’ve done a lot of good, I think.”
> 
>  **Dr. Newell** : “That’s sweet. They also almost let a neo-nazi death cult wipe out half the world with flying aircraft carriers with cannons the size of city blocks. I think that little hiccup outweighs any good they ever managed to do. Not to mention all the other HYDRA black ops carried out under the auspices of SHIELD that went unchecked for decades. At  _best_  they’re idiots, at worst they’re all criminally incompetent psychopaths who turned a blind eye to increasingly problematic behaviors. In the end, SHIELD and HYDRA want the same things. SHIELD just wanted to be the ‘good guy’ while it tried to unite the world under a single banner.”
> 
>  **Rodriguez** : “....”
> 
>  **Dr. Newell** : “The truth you probably need to get acquainted with is that not everyone shares your overly simplistic worldview. We’ve seen the world for what it is and we’ve done the research to know what it ought to be. I’m here because I quite understand the plight of the Sokovian people, caught between the Avengers and their enemies. I’d congratulate the A-team for cleaning up their mess if they hadn’t instead recruited their fan club to do it for them so they wouldn’t have to see the destruction they’ve wrought. Come by my tent one of these evenings and I’ll give you a real education on how the world works.”
> 
>  **Rodriguez** : “....I’m going to go find Macendale.”
> 
>  **Dr. Newell** : “Ah ah ah, no. You’re my bodyguard, so your ass is staying put. He can take care of himself, he said so. I’m more than certain that CIA spook didn’t even leave, just watching us from behind a tree and giggling to himself about how clever he is.”
> 
>  **Rodriguez** :  _[Inaudible grumbling.]_
> 
>  ** _[Macendale returned thirty-seven minutes later, saying he hadn’t found anything of note. The team was on-site for another two hours before returning to Outpost Beta. Standby for a copy of Dr. Newell’s report.]_**  

> ***

> [Initializing...]
> 
> [Accessing Archives...]
> 
> [Accessing SERU 23 Reports and Debriefings...]
> 
> This is the initial report of Dr. Walter Newell vis a vis the Lake Sokovia issue. I’ve not been provided any formal format or structure for conducting these reports so I will be taking an informal analysis that demonstrates the problem, obstacles, solutions, and conclusions. After the robotic prodigal son called Ultron decided to attempt an extinction-level event, the Avengers caused a catastrophic chain reaction in the vibranium alloy that caused the “meteor” to disintegrate. The vibranium alloy spike in the center of the “meteor” also disintegrated, crashing down into Lake Sokovia.
> 
> I won’t bore you with the details but Sokovia sits in the mountainous Sokovian rift valley, a similar situation to Lake Baikal in Russia. This has caused a deep freshwater lake to form, ~20,000,000 years ago. The lake is amongst the 20 deepest lakes in the world, with its maximum depth at 3,357 ft. This poses challenges to the search for the vibranium and other technological artifacts of the Ultron “drones”.
> 
> An additional challenge is the difficulty in finding vibranium. Its unique properties make most forms of detection almost impossible. Sonar is ineffective, infrared and ultraviolet light won’t work, and more esoteric forms of searching have proven ineffective.  
>  The physical geography of Lake Sokovia presents challenges as well - we will need a deep dive submersible that can withstand 1.12 atmospheric pressure. We will need a lakeside refueling station and other infrastructure to support a painstaking search through the darkest depths of the lake. This is complicated by the lack of natural ports around the perimeter of the lake. Aerial drops would be a gross waste of resources.
> 
> I am currently devising models to calculate any forms of spectrographic detection that might isolate the unique properties of Vibranium. Thankfully the Avengers have access to a wide body of knowledge on this topic which will make devising these models much easier.
> 
> As far as the logistical challenges posed by the submersible requirements, I am still devising solutions.
> 
> All in all, we’re looking at months, if not years of work scouring every inch of the blackest depths of Lake Sokovia trying to find needles in the muck, with tools that might be less than efficient
> 
> This is not counting how much work would go into developing the infrastructure to support this mission.

> ***

> [Initializing...]
> 
> [Accessing Archives...]
> 
> [Accessing SERU 23 E-Communications]
> 
> From: <Newell.Wal@stratcomm.org>  
>  To: <Wolman.Pat@stratcomm.org>  
>  RE: Chemical Samples
> 
>  
> 
> Good Evening Dr. Wolman,
> 
> Please pardon this small bit of subterfuge.
> 
> While our initial encounters have been unfortunately brief, I was hoping we might develop a more personal rapport through the use of the camp intranet. Call me paranoid, but I am leery of having vocal conversations discussing some topics while in this camp. It’d be much harder for a SHIELD agent to eavesdrop on an emailed exchange they don’t know happened.
> 
> Oh yes, don’t mistake me, I said SHIELD. I would like to think that we two, being seasoned intellectuals and scientists can see the writing on the wall for what it is. SHIELD, which has been an illegal organization disavowed by every legitimate government across the planet, is alive and well inside the Avengers. It would make sense to me, given the Avengers apparently found their start within a SHIELD boardroom. I have little trust for these spooks with their cloak and dagger antics, especially with how they clearly defy the law by remaining active. I’m sure you noticed that there was a sizable force of people already here when we arrived, including our own Edmund Hauer. I’ve seen him around the camp, talking and chatting with all of those other former agents.
> 
> Though perhaps I am getting ahead of myself. I simply detest the idea of what SHIELD represented and continues to represent with their covert activity. A covert intelligence agency with almost unlimited resources, unlimited jurisdiction, and a mandate to suppress anything they deem a threat? No wonder HYDRA flourished in their ranks. And somehow despite being disavowed for a couple years now, they managed to pull a goddamn  _helicarrier_  out of their asses somehow. No one knows where it went after the Ultron incident, and guys like Edmund certainly aren’t sharing.
> 
> I don’t mean to be belligerent, of course. I just think we should watch our backs. Everyone has an agenda. No one is ever as altruistic as they seem. Look at Stark - He continues to keep a stranglehold on his technology despite all of the benefits he keeps saying it could provide. In the end, his allergic reaction to oversight almost doomed the entire world. If the new corps of Avengers wannabes recruited out of the ranks of SHIELD step out of line and get taken down, I’m certainly not going down with them.
> 
> I look forward to hearing back from you on this matter. I just have a difficult time trusting these people. I joined this outfit because I thought I could do some good, but also because they desperately need some form of internal oversight. A watchdog who’ll blow the whistle the moment things begin to look fishy. Honestly I should be blowing it right now on these SHIELD thugs, but I want to see what exactly they have planned for Sokovia and that vibranium first. I’m sure Stark is salivating over getting a cache of extremely rare metal like that, since he’s destroyed half the third world plundering rare earth metals for his oh-so vaunted arc reactors. 
> 
> Yours truly,
> 
> Dr. Walter Newell
> 
> P.S. I've been reading your work on enhanced nerve signal translation mechanics. Fascinating stuff. I've had a few ideas for its application.


	2. Chapter 2: The HYDRA Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the team settles into their new tasks in Sokovia and try to salvage lost vibranium and Ultron tech, an old threat returns.

[Initializing...]

[Accessing Archives...]

[Accessing SERU 23 Reports and Debriefings...]

This is the initial report of Officer Edmund Hauer, security officer of SERU 23.

It has been nine days since the formal assembly of the 23rd expeditionary unit in Novi Grad. While I’ve been in Sokovia for almost four months, I have been following the current policy and treating information about that four month time-span as need-to-know. We quickly moved out to Outpost Beta by Lake Sokovia, where I performed my security evaluations. While I am impressed by the level of technology on display, I am mildly worried about our lack of lethal defenses. At best, the non-lethal deterrents will dissuade thieves and some low-level bandits, but we lack any heavy support, especially given the dollar value the technology in this outpost represents to certain “entrepreneurs”.

Case in point, while surveying Lake Sokovia’s southern bank this morning with Dr. Newell, Officer Macendale, and Officer Rodriguez, we came under fire after discovering a small cache of wrecked “Ultron” drones. There were roughly seven enemy combatants who seemed to be surveilling our search and attacked when we discovered the cache. Officer Macendale and myself provided covering fire while Officer Rodriguez covered with Dr. Newell back to our armored personnel carrier. They managed to secure one of the drones in our retreat. Thankfully, there were no injuries, but the enemy combatants stole the rest of the cache.

Reflecting on the incident, it seems clear these were HYDRA remnants attempting to scavenge any technology they can get their hands on. Judging by their gear, they were likely from the garrison at Strucker’s citadel near Novi Grad. One was wearing a flight harness developed from Chitauri tech, and all were wielding HYDRA’s focused plasma weaponry that was seen during the Avenger’s siege of the citadel.

We were unable to inflict any casualties on the enemy combatants. They did not chase us back to our APC, thankfully, and we returned to Outpost Beta. Halfway back, we rendezvoused with SERU 15, who provided security backup until we arrived. The drone has been handed over to Jocasta, Dr. Wolman, and Dr. Newell for materials testing and a thorough analysis.

Overall, the team seems to be holding together well. Rodriguez and Newell were shaken. Rodriguez is handling the pressure well but she has not experienced a live combat situation before, and neither has the doctor. Newell required a half hour of forced seclusion in his quarters until he regained his nerves. Macendale seems to be perfectly fine, excited even. Dr. Wolman was disturbed by the news but did not show any outward concern for our safety or wellbeing.

The rest of the teams here seem to have taken the news in stride. We’ve had some engagements with bandits and scavengers, but a HYDRA squad on the move is another matter. Macendale and I intend to covertly scout for any signs of where the HYDRA squad came from. Jocasta has indicated she will use some Stark industries resources to try and aid our search.

I am officially requesting a higher level of armament and defenses be provided for the safety of everyone at Outpost Beta. We don’t have a dedicated security team and even a dozen SHIELD agents won’t last long against HYDRA grunts with superior firepower. We don’t need the Avengers, we just need to be able to guarantee the safety of ourselves and our teammates.

\---

[Initializing...]

[Accessing Archives...]

[Accessing SERU 23 Reports and Logs]

This is the initial report of Dr. Patty Wolman on the recovered “Ultron” Drone.

Data in the Avengers system indicates that these drones were initially developed by HYDRA prior to the Avenger’s attack on their citadel outside the capitol of Sokovia. The drones must have been unfinished at the time, as none seem to have been used in the battle. Much like other technologies recovered from the citadel, these drones demonstrate a level of technological sophistication that rivals that of Tony Stark’s. During the later battle on Ultron’s “meteor” each drone demonstrated peerless processing systems capable of hosting an advanced AI such as Ultron, a dense but powerful energy supply, complex alloys used in their armor, extremely dangerous plasma weaponry, and each was capable of individual powered flight.

The recovered drone does not live up to this fearsome reputation. The chassis has sustained significant damage from the aforementioned battle. It appears to have been ripped in half, judging by finger-shaped indents on the chestplate and upper shoulders. The lower half has not been recovered yet. Both forearms have been severed, thus neutering the drone’s offensive capabilities. The cranial plating has been partially crushed, destroying one of the ocular units and significantly damaging the voicebox.

The chassis appears to be made out of a complex steel alloy. Our spectrograph is still running tests on samples and is reporting traces of multiple other elements as well, their purpose and utility within the chassis eluding me. Dr. Newell is attempting to replicate the alloy using a 3D fabrication unit generously provided by Stark industries. The internal wiring is bizarre - it appears to be mostly based on a Chitauri design that is similar to the mosaic patterns of circuitry but operate on a metallic compound alien to Earth.

The central processing unit and other vital computing parts are not located in the cranial region as originally suspected. Instead, they are encased within the drone’s chest cavity  
in a specially armored slot. We have extracted this for further testing. Jocasta has duly warned us that some fragment of Ultron’s programming may remain within this drone and we’ve taken all due precautions to remove any potential link he could use to propagate his code or escape into the internet.

Study of the power cell indicates it was reverse-engineered from Chitauri cells recovered from the Battle of New York. It is a long-lasting battery that is using a form of radioactive energy I have never encountered before. When Jocasta was asked to analyze it, she refused. I suspect the Avengers have encountered this particular energy type before. I have not shared my findings on the power cell with Dr. Newell yet, to avoid inflaming his suspicions. Based on initial projections, this power cell could keep an Ultron drone operating at peak output for 26,000 consecutive hours - or three years.

Restoring power to the cranial unit allowed us to gain insight to how Ultron “saw” the world. Each ocular piece was engineered for telescopic sight up to 300x the limits of human vision. They are also capable of almost 360-degree vision, augmented by an advanced Radar system and other surveillance measures housed in the cranial unit. Oddly the ocular units seem to have been modified to shift from blue to red on command.

I’m keenly interested in pulling apart the neural system and understanding how it was capable of processing the immense data load and thinking routines of Ultron’s intelligence. It could prove very useful for my own research. Dr. Newell seems more interested in developing the more materialistic elements of the analysis.

\---

[Initializing...]

[Accessing Archives...]

[Accessing SERU 23 Reports and Logs]

This is Officer Jason Macendale, writing my first report for SERU 23’s records and posterity. As of yesterday we finally had our first combat encounter in the field while performing another survey of Lake Sokovia. The enemy combatants demonstrated a strong grasp of squad tactics and used extremely advanced tech such as laser weapons and a jetpack. If they weren’t trying to kill us I might have found the whole encounter to be pretty cool. It certainly was the most lively encounter we’ve had this last week.

Officer Hauer and I provided covering fire while Bonita helped Doc pull a robot back to the jeep. Despite our best attempts, the enemy combatants got away unscathed and with a handful of other robots. Talking it over with Hauer, it seems pretty obvious those guys were HYDRA footsoldiers left over from the Avenger’s siege earlier this year. They’re likely ex-SHIELD operatives or some other form of special forces or paramilitary that’s flying the true colors now that HYDRA has been outed. In retrospect, we’re lucky we made it out alive. Hauer and I could handle ourselves, but Doc and Bonita would have only been liabilities in the fight. Running with our tails between our legs as soon as we did saved our lives. I’m not stressed over it, I’m already down for a rematch with these HYDRA grunts.

Hauer and I were canvassing the area this morning, looking for a trail or any sort of clues as to where they came from. While Hauer is a pretty competent warfighter, he’s a lousy scout. I guess those SHIELD spooks are used to Scotty in the Enterprise beaming them down all the info they need on their targets - where they are, what they’re wearing, what their dog ate for breakfast - But their usefulness otherwise is limited.

Anyhow, I did manage to find some clues. Discarded wrappers for rations, cigarette butts, etc. Not much to go on, but I did find a trail in the woods. Following it for about 11 klicks led us to a spot where a stealth aircraft obviously set down. Probably one of those SHIELD stealth VTOLS. So that’s a total bust.

That said, I do plan on doing a little old-fashioned sleuthing to get a handle on where these HYDRA boys are hiding. My first  
guess is that they’re not getting supplied by HYDRA high command anymore, whoever that may be, so they have to be getting food and cigs somewhere. I’ve got Jocasta running down info on known black market dealers in the area, where they’re operating, what their known supply might be. It’ll take a while, but if I go undercover and infiltrate some of these black market dealers, I can compare the cigarettes and see who is sourcing the supplies to HYDRA. After that, it’s only a matter of time until we find out where the HYDRA grunts are hiding.

And once we know where HYDRA is hiding, we can pull them out of their snake den and see what toys they’ve been hiding. I won’t lie, I certainly wouldn’t mind toting around one of those laser cannons while flying in one of those jet packs. I’m a grown man, but c’mon. Who wouldn’t want to try that out. Their armament would certainly go a long ways towards helping secure this site against any further attackers. It won’t be long until vultures come swarming this site and we need to effectively show we mean business.

If HQ is willing to give the go-ahead, I’ll put aside this survey job and start hunting down HYDRA myself. Won’t take me more than a week or two, I’m good at what I do. Might take Hauer along, but I honestly work better on my own in these sorts of situations. I certainly would never bring Bonita, Doc, or Patty along, so you don’t need to worry about that. I know what I’m doing.

\---

[Initializing…]

[Loading “Jocasta” Protocol…]

[Accessing Surveillance Logs]

[2215 Hours - Mrs. Rodriguez is observed holding an unscheduled meeting with Dr. Wolman in her field lab. Mrs. Rodriguez is in possession of multiple bottles of a local Sokovian beer brand, which is considered a priority 6 contraband item on the premises of Outpost Beta.]

//… Execute TeamPlayer Subroutine

//…

//…

//…

[TeamPlayer Subroutine Executed. Decorum Protocols will be relaxed for a 72 hour period.]

[Mrs. Rodriguez knocks on Dr. Wolman’s door.]

Wolman: “The door is unlocked, enter.”

Rodriguez: “Hey, Patricia. Still working? It’s getting kinda late y’know.”

Wolman: “Oh, I suppose it has.”

Rodriguez: “....Do y’whanna take a break?”

Wolman: “No, no. Time and tide wait for no man, I’m afraid. Besides, these materials tests are quite fascinating.”

Rodriguez: “Oh, I see. Well I thought after all the work you’d been doing since we brought the sample…. You’d want to take a break. I brought beer.”

Wolman: “....”

Rodriguez: “....”

Wolman: “....”

Rodriguez: “Patricia?”

Wolman: “Hm?”

Rodriguez: “I brought beer. Do you want one?”

Wolman: “Beer?”

Rodriguez: “Yes, beer. I haven’t tried any yet, but uh, well…. I figured at this point any beer is good beer.”

Wolman: “Where did you get beer?”

Rodriguez: “One of the folks who were here when we arrived had a stash of it in her tent. Apparently someone brings it from the checkpoint near the ruins of Novi Grad.”

Wolman: “You do realize the protocol prohibits mind-altering substances, correct?”

Rodriguez: “Oh, uh…. Yeah? But it’s just a couple of beers, right? No big deal? I figured we could cut loose, y’know? Relax a little, just us ladies?”

Wolman: “I’ll have to pass, I’m afraid. I’ve got a lot of work to do still and I don’t really want to do it while intoxicated.”

Rodriguez: “....Oh…. Well. Ok. I’ll leave a couple here on the counter, if you want.”

Wolman: “....”

Rodriguez: “Patricia?”

Wolman: “Yes, what?”

Rodriguez: “Didja want a beer, or what?”

Wolman: “I just said I didn’t want one, I don’t want to be intoxicated.”

Rodriguez: “I know, but like- I meant for later. Save a couple beers for later, when you’re not working.”

Wolman: “....”

Rodriguez: “.... Patricia, when was the last time you slept? Or ate? Have you been working since we got that robot in? That was two days ago!”

Wolman: “.... Has it been two days….?”

Rodriguez: “....Uh, yeah. Hon, you gotta take care of yourself. You’re not gonna do anyone any good if you collapse, we only been out here about two weeks.”

Wolman: “No, no, I’ve.… My tests, I’ve got to work on my tests.”

Rodriguez: “Nope, it’s bedtime for you. Come on, hon, don’t make me do this the hard way.”

Wolman: “Don’t patronize me, I know what I’m doing. I have work to do!”

Rodriguez: “And it’ll be there in the morning, you gotta rest.”

Wolman: “I said STOP IT! I am not a child up past her bedtime, I am doing IMPORTANT RESEARCH!”

Rodriguez: “Yeah, but you’re obviously gonna hit your limits soon. You gotta think of your health, Patricia.”

Wolman: “NO, I DON’T!”

[There’s a muffled crashing noise. It seems Dr. Wolman fell over while trying to stand up.]

Wolman: “....Get out. Please. Just leave me alone.”

Rodriguez: “I’m.... I’m sorry, I was just trying to be friendly.”

Wolman: “Well, it’s unappreciated. I have more important things to do…. And besides, you don’t want to be my friend.”

Rodriguez: “With a rosy disposition like that, you make a pretty convincing argument, honey. Do I need to call you Dr. Wolman, too?”

Wolman: “....What?”

Rodriguez: “Dr. Wolman. Should I just call you that, since we’re not gonna be friends? Dr. Newell said we weren’t equals, so I wasn’t allowed to call him Walter or anything like that.”

Wolman: “.... N-no. Just Pat- Patricia. Just call me Patricia, or… Whatever you want. I don’t care. It doesn’t matter. I don’t care.”

Rodriguez: “Why doesn’t it matter?”

Wolman: “....”

Rodriguez: “Why doesn’t it matter, Patricia?”

Wolman: “You wouldn't get it. None of you would. Just let me do my work.”

Rodriguez: “Y’know, I am getting real sick of your haughty bullshit. You and Newell both seem to think you can treat the rest of us however you want because you got PhD after your name.”

Wolman: “That- That’s not true. I’m just- I’m doing you a favor!”

Rodriguez: “Really? Then how come it doesn’t feel like a favor, huh? How come I feel like you’re slapping me in the face.”

Wolman: “I’m- Listen, Newell is an ass, but he’s brilliant. He’s.… He’s going to make a breakthrough on this, and it might-”

Rodriguez: “It might what?”

Wolman: “....”

Rodriguez: “It might what, Patricia? How is his work, his attitude, gonna help the people of Sokovia? Who we came out here to help, in case you forgot that detail.”

Wolman: “.... Just go, before I report this and your…. Contraband.... to Jocasta.”

Rodriguez: “My c- Really? That’s how you want to do this? Y’know, I was just trying to be friendly. Try to unwind, since I almost got shot and killed two days ago. Did you even catch that fact? Everyone else in this camp did, we’ve all been on edge since it turned out the goddamned HYDRA was still around. But you’ve had your head in the sand, unaware of anything going on around you, haven’t you?”

Wolman: “....”

Rodriguez: “I just wanted someone to talk to. Someone to…. Help me feel normal again. I should be asleep too, y’know, but I can’t sleep. I’m not a soldier. I’ve never been in a situation like that before, never had people shooting laser guns over my head. I close my eyes and I think about how close we came to dying out there. So I’m sorry, Patricia, that I interrupted your oh so important work. I just wanted to try and get back to normal. I didn’t want to think about dying like that.”

Wolman: “L-look, I’m sorry if… You feel that I didn’t notice what you all went through, but that doesn’t mean- I’m doing this for you! I’m making sure the risks you took mean something, and to do that I need to work and exploit this valuable resource you helped bring in.”

Rodriguez: “That’s really great, but I am asking you to do something else. To just, take a break and drink a goddamn beer with me.”

Wolman: “I can’t, I can’t, I have to work. I have to do this.”

Rodriguez: “....I’m taking back my beer.”

Wolman: “Fine. Do that. I don’t care.”

Rodriguez: “Fine.”

Wolman: “Fine.”

Rodriguez: "Perra tona."

Wolman: “Can you please leave?”

Rodriguez: “I am leaving, could you PLEASE not rush me?!”

Wolman: “I don’t have TIME for this!”

Rodriguez: “Really? What’s your big goddamn rush?!”

Wolman: “I’M DYING!”

Rodriguez: “....”

Wolman: “....”

Rodriguez: “You’re…. Dying?”

Wolman: “.... Yes. You might have had a close call, but I stare death in the face every day. I…. Have a rare degenerative disease. I’ll be dead before the year is out.”

Rodriguez: “....Why are you here, then? Why not just…. Spend it with your family?”

Wolman: “I don’t have anyone. I’m alone. I’m here because I…. I wanted my last days to have some…. Meaning.”

Rodriguez: “.... Meaning. You want to help people. Then why are you holed up in here, working on this…. This thing, unless-”

Wolman: “.... N- Wait-”

Rodriguez: “.... So that’s it. You think…. This thing can save you somehow, right? You want to understand it. ‘Ultron’.”

Wolman: “H- It- It created something new. Something alive. There’s so much we don’t understand, and if… If I can understand it, maybe with my own research I can….”

Rodriguez: “So that little bit about working so hard to make my risks worth it, that was just a lie, right? And what about not being my friend?”

Wolman: “.... I’m sparing us both pain, Betty-”

Rodriguez: “....It’s Bonita.”

Wolman: “....R-Right. Bonita. If this doesn’t work, I am going to die. I want to focus on…. Surviving. So…. I’m sorry, but you can’t possibly understand the situation that I’m in. And I don’t care to explain it to you.”

Rodriguez: “....”

Wolman: “....”

Rodriguez: “....Mm. I gotcha.”

Wolman: “....G-good night.”

Rodriguez: “Bye.”

[Rodriguez leaves the field lab.]

\---

[Initializing...]

[Loading “Jocasta” Protocol...]

[Accessing Special Report File]

Mr. Stark,

A rather concerning matter has come to my attention. During one of my downtime cycles, at 0137 hours, there was an anomalous drop in the Outpost Beta power supply.

Investigating, I at first feared that one of the couplings had been damaged by a surge, but found that one of the three miniature arc reactors powering the facility has gone missing. Given the complexity of the machine, it is only possible that someone took the reactor while I was in my downtime maintenance cycle. That said, my scans did not detect any fingerprints, footprints, or appreciable DNA evidence as to who might have taken the equipment.

Scanning for the energy signature also proved fruitless. Whoever took the reactor knew when I would be down for maintenance, knew how to access the arc reactors, and had a plan for stealing one and getting it outside my sensor range in the time it would take for me to determine the cause of the problem. Any suspect would have to have sophisticated skills.

I have not alerted any staff at Outpost Beta yet, so as to not spook our thief. This does pose an operational security threat to the facility, though, as our other two reactor units will have to be overclocked to provide requisite power to the entire outpost before severely corroding the elemental core.

There is the possibility of using a power cell recovered from an Ultron drone, but there are many risks posed by that plan. We don’t know what booby traps that Ultron might have left behind in any of his core systems.

I have also taken the liberty of fabricating and installing more protections for the housing units of my quad-drones. My ability to survey and manage the SERU teams across Sokovia cannot be compromised by the actions of any thieves or saboteurs.

Should I discover any evidence as to the identity of the thief, I will contact you immediately.

\---

[Initializing…]

[Accessing Archives…]

[Accessing SERU 23 E-Communications]

From:   
To:   
RE: RE: Chemical Samples

Dr. Newell,

I’m glad you have enjoyed my past work. While my research has not borne the fruit I had hoped, it has proven its value in other ways. I have been working on a few material applications here while waiting for test results to come back. My hope is that some of our findings might prove to grant me a much-needed breakthrough. Something to take VISTA the next step forward.

To be honest, when I initially read your email, I ignored it. It was a distraction from my work. I don’t really care to think about the moral or ethical implications of what we do. We are called to create, to perfect the world around us. Perhaps I am wrong. It’s that sort of thinking that creates horrors like Ultron. But I couldn’t really summon up the time or energy to care about your concerns. I didn’t even care whether you were right or wrong. Again, it all just seemed like a distraction. I don’t have time for distractions.

Until, at least, they barge through my front door and don’t leave until I’ve faced them.

I don’t think your concerns are illegitimate. I think you are correct in saying that more oversight is needed where people like the Avengers are concerned. But I’ve worked with Tony Stark. Not closely, but I was invited to work in Avengers Tower with Dr. Banner because I have history with him. Mr. Stark was never a cruel man, in my experience. Egotistical, yes, but he never stopped singing the praises of Dr. Banner. And why should he? Banner’s brilliance and unabashed love of science helped to push my own work forward by years. I never found someone who cared more about science… But maybe I’ve forgotten what he cared most about. He cared about people, Dr. Newell. Bruce Banner never stopped helping people. I don’t know where he is now, but I do wish he was here. Maybe I miss him.

So when I stop to think about what you said, I don’t think I can fully agree with you. Because even if the Avengers don’t get it right every time, even if they make mistakes, they were the sort of people that Dr. Banner trusted and cared about. And if he trusted them, maybe I can too. Maybe I can trust the people placed around me to carry forward what Dr. Banner would be doing if he was here. He would be helping people. And so will I.

I would like to trust you too, Dr. Newell. I would like to think we could develop a good working relationship. I am sure you can trust me too, considering your initial email. I know that whatever you say or think, it’s because you care about people too. So let’s work together to help the people of Sokovia, and protect them from the sorts of people who would despoil this country only for their own gain.

Yours Truly,

Dr. Patricia Wolman


End file.
